The present invention relates generally to a vehicle four wheel drive transfer case and, in particular, to a four wheel drive transfer case which includes an angled front output shaft for connection to an input shaft of a front differential.
Four wheel drive systems for vehicles are becoming increasingly common. In the past, such systems typically included a transfer case connected to the output of a vehicle transmission which was provided with selective control means operable by the vehicle driver for selecting whether the vehicle is to be operated in either a two wheel or four wheel drive mode. Recently, certain vehicles have been provided with a "full time" four wheel drive system. In these systems, the transfer cases are typically provided with an inter axle differential for dividing torque between the vehicle front and rear differentials. Also, in order to prevent excessive slipping between the front and rear wheels, these transfer cases typically include a selectively engageable clutch means which is operative to lock the inter axle differential upon sensing a predetermined slippage between the front and rear output shafts of the transfer case.
In some vehicles, it can be difficult to locate the transfer case in such a manner to provide the efficient transfer of torque to the front and rear differentials, while maintaining sufficient vehicle ground clearance.